icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-3508470-20120330231521
Hey so um, I left the internet for about a week. So I'm a little off about what's going on. But please bear with me. My temper is going off and I need a way to release it without bothering anyone or giving myself a headache. Is it really true about what Nathan said? 'Cause if it is I just want to point out why and ask some questions. Did or Was Nathan thinking about what he said to his fans? HE should have just left the matter alone or just simply answered another question. He knew that someway or another this would happen but no he just had to do it, how nonsensical. I know you're probably saying that I should calm down, but I can't. I've tried walking around my neighbourhood but it is not working. My head hurts because of this and honestly I wanna hit him in the head with a vase. Kinda. But still what's his problem, he knew that this would happen but he still had to run his mouth and get himself into trouble. Again, please bear with me. I'm almost finished ranting,kinda...... He has the nerve to say that seddie is abusive. I mean, gosh, I am like how old, less than 13 years of age and I know what abuse is. He played the character for 5 seasons and he can't tell anything positive about it. Obviously he doesn't understand the storyline because Sam just taunts him for fun obviously even the dumbest of species can figure that out PLEASE NOTE I'M BEING SARCRASTIC TOWARDS THAT POINT AND I DO NOT MEAN TO OFFEND ANYONE. I AM SIMPLY QUOTING Spongebob.'''Thank you. I mean I need to explain this. Sam only taunts the boy for fun because she has a crush that turned into something else. I mean sure watching the show for the first time you'd think that but still you have to understand everything before even getting into hard core evidence. Then he says that creddie has more sense. Look, Nathan, by saying that you are gonna start more fanwars and making more seddiers dislike you even more. I, because I have respect for creddie, think of seddie and creddie on the same level of sense. I just think that he'd have a little but of respect for us. Look, as much as creddiers I have respect for keep saying that creddie has more sense because it's more civil. You have to remember that Carly, for as long as I've known the character, hasn't had romantic feeling for Freddie other than in iSaved Your Life, which then were described as simply bacon. If Carly and Freddie did get together where would Sam be? With Gibby? Nope, it's just wrong in my eyes, but apparently not Nathan's cause he think it's random have proof, he said that; check the clevertv interviews with him. With Spencer? No, because it's a kid's show they unfortunately wouldn't do that. And finally with Brad. So far, we have only seen Bard in iOMG, one episode cameo appareance, so Sad or Bam is out of the picture. By herself? No, Dan said that everyone would be happy at the end of iCarly and I'm pretty sure that Sam wouldn't be happy seeing her best friend and ex, dating. And don't even bring up the stupid would she be jealous thing. iApril Fools was just one episode and they mentioned it casually.Honestly, for Carly to suddenly have feelings for a boy whose been crushing on her since forever would both be shocking and selfish in my opinion. He has countlessly been hitting on her since season one to mid season 3 and that little rubbing feet thing in iDo. She had all that time to make a move. Why didn't she? Was she afraid? No. She said, which I remember by heart to Freddie, in iPilot saying that they could only be 'buds' and nothing else. Again, I don't think seddie is abusive because it according to Freddie it would be weird if you didn't make my life miserable everydayiKiss. Honestly I just think it would be '''best if Dan just had a no ship ending. I mean I really want seddie back together but still both shippers and the cammers want their ship to happen and if you don't do theirs they are bound to get angry. OK last point. I'm honestly offended by Nathan. Please don't take any of what I just said offensively. It wasn't meant to sound like that. I tried my best to not sound in any way, bias.Please insted of disagreeing intensively and commenting by bashing me and making me cry like what happened in 2011 just simply say why and your reasons why. Thanks guys and if you read all of this. Thanks a lot. You get a big hug. :) Seddiejathanfan